1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid for facilitating beverage consumption. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved auxiliary top for a conventional beverage container or can.
2. Backqround of the Prior Art
The aluminum-type can is presently the standard container-dispenser for eight (8) to twelve (12) ounce pre-packaged serving sizes, having overtaken the similarly-sized bottle. Beer, soft drinks, fruit and vegetable juices are commonly packaged in such containers.
This type of container includes two main variants, the "pop-top" and "plain" top while the latter variety requires an opener with sharpened end to pierce the can, the former is provided with an integral, manually-operable feature for effecting an opening or aperture in the lid. With either type, the consumer often wishes to drink directly from the opened. While convenient, such a mode of dispensing the beverage from the container has numerous significant drawbacks. Lack of sanitation is self-evident and notoriously well known. While the beverage inside the can (prior to opening) may be sanitary, the outside of the can, including the region of the opening where the lips must be placed for drinking from a can is rarely sanitary although the exterior of the container may have been reasonably clean upon leaving the factory assembly line. Bacteria, virus, dust, dirt and grease can all contaminate the drinking area after entering a processing chain that can include numerous commercial and personal links. In addition, the edges of the aperture in the top of the can are necessarily sharp due to the sheet-like metal of the lid, subjecting the consumer to discomfort and possible abrasions of the lips and tongue. Finally, the beverage opening in the lid is often poorly matched to the consumer's mouth, making it quite difficult to avoid spillage while drinking.
Numerous attempts have been made to provide an auxiliary element that will function effectively in moderating one or more of the drawbacks of containers of the above-described type. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,679,702 of Maccarone et al. for "Sanitary Drinking Accessory For a Metal Beverage Can" discloses a resilient lip-like accessory for a metal can. The accessory is anchored to a limited edge portion of the can by a tab. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,703,873 of Geren for "Reusable Lid For Beverage Cans" discloses an auxiliary top having an aperture-like spout. A tab is attached to a strap that, in turn, is fixed to the lid for closure. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,839,229 of Scheswohl for "Seamed Metal Container With Plastic Cover For the Seam and Plastic Pouring Spout" discloses a relatively-complex structure that includes a spout which is threaded to a cap. A plurality of ribs radiate from the spout for reinforcing the lid. In addition, numerous variations of the lid-with-spout concept are disclosed for use with an otherwise-open container, such as a coffee cup, in U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 4,579,257 of Brandlein for "Closure For Beverage Cans or the Like", 1,229,426 of Carslaw for "Two-handed Cup, Mug or Beaker", 4,767,019 of Horner for "Splash Resistant Cup Lid", 4,243,156 of Lobbestael for "Closure For a Beverage Receptacle", 4,756,440 of Gartner for "Anti-spill Lid For Beverage Container", 4,428,498 of Obey for "Coffee Cup Travel Lid", 4,388,996 of Panicci for "Self-righting Training Cup", 4,353,489 of Arnold et al. for "Combined Lid and Pouring Spout For a Container Having a U-shaped Sealing Channel", Des. 271,858 of Martin et al. for "Can Lid" and Des. 293,083 of Gloor for "Combined Container Lid and Pour Spout".
While each of the innovations disclosed above addresses problems related to one or more of those addressed by the present invention, each has drawbacks insofar as functioning as an effective auxiliary lid or top for a conventional beverage can. That is, in addition to overcoming the problems of direct exposure to the mouth and lips to an unsanitary top, the auxiliary lid should offer a structure that prevents leakage, provides a comfortable, sanitary and drip-free dispenser, and is readily and securely fixable to the top of the beverage container. In contrast with the prior art, the device of the Maccarone et al. patent, for example, is fitted to only a portion of the periphery of the top of the can, and thus does not offer the surety of fixation that one must have when taking into account the fact that the consumer must generally tip the can to a radical angle to remove all of the beverage. The Geren structure is relatively complex and subject to separation from the container when tilted beyond a critical angle and Scheswohl is also complex, utilizing multiple parts that require complex formation. Furthermore, the spout of that device is cylindrical, and does not conform closely to a consumer's lips.